marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bradley (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Alignment = Good | Relatives = John Price (maternal grandfather, deceased); Mary Price (maternal gradnmother, deceased); Catherine Price (mother, deceased); Dr. Nicola Bradley (father, deceased); Mary Strong (former fiancée); Human Torch (Jim Hammond) ("son"); Volton ("son"); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Argentina; mobile; New York City, New York; a secret Nazi base beneath the Mojave Desert in California; San Francisco, California | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (formerly dyed black) | UnusualFeatures = His eyes are miniature cameras | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Nazi hunter; Scientist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Roy Thomas; Dave Hoover | First = Invaders Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = World War II James Bradley was born in 1906 in San Francisco, where his mother died during childbirth. His father, having been impaled during a rampage of the first Sentinel, which he created a power source for, died before he was born. He was presumably raised by his maternal grandparents. During WWII, Dr. James Bradley worked with the late Phineas Horton, in the creation of the Human Torch, aka Jim Hammond. The two ultimately parted ways and James struck out on his own, taking an unfinished android prototype they created with him. Bradley activated the android and told him that he was Guy Newton, a young inventor who came up with the way to generate electricity in his body. Taking his word for it, the android began adventuring as a costumed hero named Volton. Needing to earn money, Bradley became a doctor at Mercy Hospital in New York City. Somewhere along the way, he decided to become a superhero. Wearing a surgeon's mask and armed with a hypodermic needle gun of his own design, he fought crime as Doctor Nemesis. In 1942, Bradley went up against a villain known as the Surgeon, who used trained rats to spread a version of the Black Plague. He managed to stop the villain, only to discover that he was actually Dr. Blackston, the superintendent of another city Hospital. Some time after the incident, Bradley was approached by the agents of the Third Reich, who wanted to recruit them to their cause. Disillusioned by the experience and feeling that his talents were under-appreciated, Bradley agreed. Under their orders, he organized the Battle-Axis, a team made up of other disillusioned superheroes (plus Volton). At this point, he started calling himself Doctor Death and adapted a decisively more malevolent demeanor. The Battle Axis embarked on a complex scheme that would force the USA to withdraw from the war. Known as Project Mojave, it basically revolved around oscillotron, a device that Bradley invented. It was designed to cause a severe earthquake on the west coast that would destroy war industry plants and release poison gas from underground storage. The idea was that the USA would have to leave the war to deal with the resulting crisis. Knowing the Invaders might be able to stop them, Battle Axis tried to neutralize the heroes first. Ultimately, the Invaders were able to stop their plan. During the battle, Volton switched sides and attacked Doctor Death with electric blasts. Bradley was left for dead. X-Club Unbeknown to the Invaders and his Nazi superiors, Bradley survived. Repentant, he returned to his civilian job and resumed fighting crime as Doctor Nemesis. When World War II ended, the still-repentant Bradley set out to track down escaped Nazi scientists and stop them (and their creations) from doing any harm. His mutant power ensured that he would remain physically fit until the 2000s, when Warren Worthington and Hank McCoy approached him while he was in Buenos Aires, hoping to recruit Dr. Bradley to help them undo the "spell" that had turned the X-Gene off. However, Bradley had no interest in helping them, as he was busy hunting test tube Nazis and superscientists. After a recent attempt on his life, Bradley decided to join the X-Club. They also gathered Madison Jeffries and Yuriko Takiguchi before returning to San Francisco meet with Kavita Rao to discuss ways to save mutantkind. The first step was to look at pre-mutant DNA to discover what caused an evolutionary leap. Bradley just had data on his parents' DNA for that. X-Club traveled to 1906 to gather blood samples from James' parents. However, though they succeeded, his father was killed during the rampage of the first Sentinel. Before returning to the present, James told his mother to bury the samples in the Golden Gate Park, as they couldn't come back with them. They later found that the Dreaming Celestial was standing on top of the samples. Nemesis then returned to the past to ensure his own birth. When Norman Osborn and his Avengers began policing the mutant population in California, Doctor Nemesis and the X-Club were key to Cyclops' plans. After rescuing Beast and Professor X from Osborn's prison, Nemesis and the rest of the X-Club join the X-Men on the risen Asteroid M, renamed Utopia. Soon after the X-Men's relocation, they mourned the death of Yuriko Takiguchi. Later he and the X-Club was charged with preventing Utopia from sinking back into the ocean. With the arrival of Hope Summers, attacks by Bastion and the Human Council became more severe. Doctor Nemesis and the rest of the X-Club were lead to a trap that took them off of Utopia, where Bastion created an energy sphere blocking out the entire San Francisco area from the outside world. Despite aid from the Avengers, the X-Club was still unable to breach the barrier. | Powers = Doctor Nemesis is a Mutant and possess what he describes as a "self-evolved intellect". Enhanced eye-sight or vision: also joking called science-gaze *''Genetic anomalies'' - Able to detect mutations or genetic abnormalities in living beings (i.e. clones, mutants, etc). *''X-Ray vision: - Can see muscles and organs below the skin level. *Hyper optics: Able to see clearly over a distance of 200 meters. 'Slowed aging process and enhanced immune system' - granting advanced longevity. | Abilities = Doctor Nemesis is an accomplished scientist is several fields including genetics, robotics, chemistry, physics. mathematics, etc. | Strength = Average human strength | Weaknesses = Arrogance | Equipment = White fedora, surgical mask, white trench coat, various sedatives and narcotics | Transportation = | Weapons = Conventional firearms, hypodermic needle gun, hypo-darts and super-sedative gun | Notes = * Originally an Ace Periodicals character, Dr. Nemesis lapsed into public domain. Roy Thomas decided to use him in the 1993 ''Invaders mini-series after editor Mark Gruenwald told him that he could not use minor Timely Comics superheroes as members of the Battle Axis. | Trivia = * His birthday is December 1st. | Links = * http://www.technohol.com/vintage/battle-axis/index.asp * http://internationalhero.co.uk/d/drnemesi.htm * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/drnemesisga.htm }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Genius Intelligence Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Utopians